citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chichawatni/People
This is a list of people that live in Chichawatni. Prof. Muhammad Ihsan Chattha College is excellent & best educational institution of this region. College is completely online. Every type document sends immediately through e-mail. College has excellent computer lab. College faculty consists of more than 26 professors. Every professor is excellent in her result * behaviour wise. Now a day’s college demand well recognized up to date principal. Older principal completing his service. College seeking self motivated dynamic principal that meet the needs of time & make the college best dynamic progressive & competing all other college education institution. The entire professors are quite devoted to their profession. Work for college from morning to evening & making the next generation to make it best country of the world. One of the ideal professors of all is Prof. Muhammad Ihsan Chattha, M.SC. CHEMISTRY & M. PHIL CHEMISTRY who real know teaching & philosophy of education. We participate for his health to serve the college & nation. Excellent professor of Chemistry is Professor Muhammad Ihsan Chattha M. Sc. Chemistry , M.Phil Chemistry & Ph. D. Scholar. He enjoys good command on his subject as well most prominent figure of professor. His residence is just opposite to college in Ali Town. He is very nice person. He is in real sense true teacher. He possess strong academic career. His qualifications are M. Sc. Chemistry and M. Phil Chemistry. His teaching methodology is ideal. He is very hard working & able solve the students problems in true sense. He is best teacher of chemistry in whole Pakistan. He enjoys good command on subject as well as learning & teaching methodology. He is true, ideal teacher. He is award winning figure of professors. He knows his subject in every respect. We all like him. May God Bless him with more knowledge & wisdom. He belongs to famous Jutt sub-cast Chattha family resident of beautiful nearby village 42/12-L of Chichawatni. He complete early education from the same village & passed Matriculation exam with A+ Grade from 109/12-L Chichawatni. His names was written on honorees boards of Govt. high school 109/12-L. After passing matriculation he was joined Govt. college University Faisalabad & passed F.Sc. examination with first division. The he joined the Govt. College Sahiwal & passed her B.Sc. Degree in Botany, Chemistry & zoology subjects in year 1995. Later on he gets admission in UAF to complete her M.Sc. Chemistry , M.Phil Chemistry & Ph. D. After passing master in chemistry he joined Govt. College Sahiwal as Lecturer. On 30 Jun 2001 he was transferred to Govt. College Chichawati. Chattha are four brothers, Muhammad Ihsan Chattha, Muhammad Asif Chattha, Muhammad Abid Chattha, Muhammad Rashid Mahmood. '/* CHAK NUMBER 42 /12-L*/' Chack number 42 /12-L is one of famous village of historically aged as Chichawatni City. Govt. Boys School was present when M.C. H.S. Chichawatni was lack of building. 42/12-L school consist of two room intially and primary certicate is of four years. Record show school was present in 1900. '' Most families are Jutt sub cast Cheema, Chattha, wariech. A small numer of Chritian also present in the village. Chack is 2.5 Km away from Chichawatni at Okanwala road. Near Madina 7 Cheema Oil mill two separate roads lead to respected village. The farmer grow cotton, maiz, rice, sugar cane & wheat. In recent year potatos & vegetables are also growing. Most of important fruits are KINO, MALTA, GUAVA, BANANA MANGO of all varities. Literacy rate is very high. Most of persons are serving in army, colleges, schools, banks, pharmaceutical comanies,private organizations.Many people associated actively with different political parties. RASHI MAHMOOD CHATTHA The youngst son of Ch. Muhammad Sadiq Chattha (late) is one of the top most farmer of the region. He is self motivated active bechelor qualified. He is also a social worker. Raja Walyat Khan '''Raja Walyat Khan' is a popular person in Chichawatni. He belongs to Chak No. 115/12-L Chichawatni, District Sahiwal. Please contact for your problems, Insha Allah he solved as possible. He is one of the best social workers of Chichawatni. Contribution of Chichawatni in 2004 Summer Olympics Chichawatni is the home town of Shazia Hidayat , one of the few women who represented Pakistan in the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens. JUTT FAMILY 4512L Saith brother s 4512 *'Bao Gulzar Ahmed' *''Choudry abdul Hameed (senior Head master)'' *''Choudry Muhammad Asiam saith XUCNazam'' *''choudry sajaiameedd Hameed S D O wapda'' *''Choudry abdul mateen Advocate chw'' *''Choudry Muhammad Umair Aslam Govt controter'' *'Muhammad Wajid IT Manger H.O Muslim commercial Bank' *'Choudary Abdual Rasheed (Late) Chief Engineor Nespak' *'Choudary Nazeer tuhidy Advocate (Late) X. Prasident Lohdhran Bar ' *'Choudary Shareef (Late) X. G.M & Chief Chemist Roz Ghee Mill' *'Choudary Abdual Hafeez Textail Engenior X. Mill Manger' *'Choudary Saleem Nadar X. Manger Habib Bank ' ''Rehmani Family:Choudary'' Prepared List of All Rehmani Family Members ( Bismillah Group ) By Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Grand Son of Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late ) Nephew Haji Mukhtar Ahmad Rehmani ( Late ) & Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani Accounts Executive Insaf Agencies Chichawatni ( Distt Sahiwal ) Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani (President Cotton Ginners Association Chichawatni) ( Bismillah Group of Industries & Makkah Group of Industries ) Respectable Mr. Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani is most famous business as well as social Personality of the City He is the son of Famous Business Personality of the city Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late ) and younger brother of a famous business as well as social personality of the city Haji Mukhtar Ahmad Rehmani ( Late ) the founder of whole Business Setup Now he is the Chair Person of Bismillah Group of Industries & Makkah Group of Industries And now he is active President of Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni Distt Sahiwal Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani doing his duties as President of Cotton Ginners Association ( Tehseel Chichawatni ) as well as Controle his whole Business and leads his company towards success in a very good manner Best of Luck With Best Wishes Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ ( Accounts Executive Insaf Agencies ) Here is the list of All The members of Rehmani Family ( Bismillah Group ) '' ''Prepared By Muhammad Asif Rehmani * Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late ) * Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani ( Late ) * Haji Mukhtar Ahmed Rehmani ( Late ) * Muhammad Shafi Rehmani ( Late ) * Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries ) * Haji Muhammad Siddique Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders ) * Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani ( Iqbal Hassan & Co ) * Haji Muhammad Saleem Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries ) * Muhammad Akram Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co ) * Muhammad Aslam Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries ) * Muhammad Ashrif Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries ) * Haji Lashkar Ali Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries ) * Haji Yasin Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders ) * Haji Amin Shakir Rehmani ( Emaan Fabrics Lahore ) * Haji Khuram Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co ) * Haji Shahid Iqbal Rehmani ( M. Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners ) * Haji Sohail Rehmani ( Makkah Group of Industries ) * Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ ( Accounts Executive Insaf Agencies ) * Haji Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani ( M. Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners ) * Engr.Waheed Hashmat Rehmani (Genral Sactory Hope Fore Life Oraganozation,Lahore) * Muhammad Imran Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co ) * Qadafi Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries ) * Sohail Ashraf Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries ) * Haji Sohaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries ) * Haji Khubaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries ) * Haji Shoaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries ) '' * ''Haji Ahmad Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries ) * Haji Ahmad Sohail Rehmani ( Makkah Group of Industries ) * Haji Ahmad Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co ) * Ali Hassan Shahid Rehmani ( M.Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners ) * Taha Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co ) ''Jutt Family ( Syedna Umer (R.A) Block, Meharabad Town ) *Haji Abdul Ghani Jutt ( Punjab Police )'' *''Haji Amjad Bajwa ( Govt Contractor )'' *''Haji Ishtiaq Ahmad Jutt ( Saudia )'' *''Haji Naveed Ahmad Jutt ( Saudia )'' *''Ashraf Jutt M.A/M.Ed ( Senior Head Teacher )'' *''Naveed Jutt ( Trafic Police )'' *''Naeem Jutt ( Choudhary Motors )'' *''Asad Bajwa ( England )'' *''Rashid Bajwa '( Punjab Police ) *'''Rashid Jutt Dowabia 48/12.L (Executive auditor, Jakel Group Malaysia. www.jakel.my ) Rana Family ( Syedna Abu Bakar ( R.A ) Block Meharabad Town ) *'Rana Muhammad Siddique ( Ex Field Incharge Agriculture Deptt )' *'Rana Tahir ( Saudia )' *'Rana Mehboob Sultan '( Saudia ) *'Rana Faheem Quasir '( Saudia ) *'Rana Naeem Quasir '( Saudia ) *'Rana Nadeem Quasir '( B.A ) Politics Here is a list of famous political personalities of chichawatni. Please don't post any social worker or athleat name in this section. You can make a new section for that. Only post the famous political personalities in this section. ''Thanks! *Ch. Tufail jutt (Tehsil Nazim)'' *''Ch. Arshad Jutt (MPA PP 225) '' *''Ch. Hanif Jutt (MPA PP226)'' * Ch.Zahid Iqbal (MNA NA-162 PMLN) * Ch.Sajid Ali Bhatti(President of PMLN Chichawatni,Chairman Market Committe Chichawatni) * Ch.Ghulam Murtaza Dhillon(President of youth wing PMLN 34/12-l) * Ch.Abaid-ullah Dhillon (President of Kisan win PMLN) * Ch Tariq Aziz (ex nazim uc54)39/12.L * Ch Aslim (old green) * Haji Ayoub * Hafiz Manzoor Ahmad Ch * Ch Mubbashar Tariq (LLM) * Peer Husain Ali Shah Lahoti 39/12L * Ch Abdul Razaq Adovcate 39/12.L * Haji Sohail Bshir 39/12.L * Ch Zubair Bashir 39/12.L * Ch Sabir Rehman Shakir 39/12.L * Ch Mohsin Akram * Begum Shehnaz Javed (Ex MNA) Rai Murtaza Iqbal Khan* Rai Hassan Nawaz (District Nazim) * Syed Mir Raza ud din ahmed nazim uc 68 * Nuaman Langrial(MNA) * Choudry Muhammad Aslam Saith Nazim Uc 63 * Ch Sabir Rehman Shakir (PPP)39/12.L * Iqbal Langrial (MPA) * Ch. Waheed Asghar Dogar(Ex MPA) * Ch Arif Lateef (Ex nazim uc 63) * Ch Saleem Azhar Gig(Ex nazim uc 71) * Syed Mir Rameez Ahmad Tehsil President Pakistan tehreek-e-insaf chichawatni * Sajjad Ahmad Cheema 0300-2989000 *Ch Muhammad Zaman Kullah ( Ex-Nazim UC 74,Numberdar Chak # 116/12.L,Chairmain Market Commette Kassowal ) *Ch Rizwan Akhter Kullah ( Chak # 116/12.L ) *Ch Ahmad Toseef Kullah ( Chak # 116/12.L ) *Ch Muhammad Yasir Tarar ( Chak # 116/12.L ) *'KHALIDA PARVEEN SENIOR HEAD MISTRESS OF GOVT. CRESCENT GIRLS GIGH SCHOOL.', Govt. Crescent Girls High Shool the best School of Sahiwal. Crescent Girls High School is the best High School of Division Sahiwal. Every female student try her best to get admission in the school. School is doing marvelous progress in the supervision of worthy Principal Khalida Ihsan. She is really a hard working well devoted & custodian of the school. School has achieved bench mark award in every field from academic to sports. She is good administrator as well as good colleague. Her contact No. is 03006927693, 0405480931. GOVT. DEGREE COLLEGE CHICHAWATNI PROF. IHSAN CHATTHA College is excellent & best educational institution of this region. College is completely online. Every type document sends immediately through e-mail. College has excellent computer lab. College faculty consists of more than 26 professors. Every professor is excellent in her result behaviour wise. Now a day’s college demand well recognized up to date principal. Older principal completing his service. College seeking self motivated dynamic principal that meet the needs of time & make the college best dynamic progressive & competing all other college education institution. The entire professors are quite devoted to their profession. Work for college from morning to evening & making the next generation to make it best country of the world. One of the ideal professors of all is MUHAMMAD IHSAN CHATTHA, M.SC. CHEMISTRY & M. PHIL CHEMISTRY (03028694212), who real know teaching & philosophy of education. We participate for his health to serve the college & nation. Excellent professor of Chemistry is . He enjoys good command on his subject as well most prominent figure of professor. His residence is just opposite to college in Ali Town. He is very nice person. He is in real sense true teacher. He possess strong academic career. His qualifications are M. Sc. Chemistry and M. Phil Chemistry. His teaching methodology is ideal. He is very hard working & able solve the students problems in true sense. He is best teacher of chemistry in whole Pakistan. He enjoys good command on subject as well as learning & teaching methodology. He is true, ideal teacher. He is award winning figure of professors. He knows his subject in every respect. We all like him. May God Bless him with more knowledge & wisdom. He belongs to famous Jut sub-cast Chattha family resident of beautiful nearby village 42/12-L of Chichawatni. He complete early education from the same village & passed Matriculation exam with A+ Grade from 109/12-L Chichawatni. His names was written on honorees boards of Govt. high school 109/12-L. After passing matriculation he was joined Govt. college University Faisalabad & passed F.Sc. examination with first division. The he joined the Govt. College Sahiwal & passed her B.Sc. Degree in Botany, Chemistry & zoology subjects in year 1995. Later on he gets admission in UAF to complete her M.Sc. Chemistry and M.Phil Chemistry. After passing master in chemistry he joined Govt. College Sahiwal as Lecturer. On 30 Jun 2001 he was transferred to Govt. College Chichawati.PROF. IHSAN CHATTHAEdit GOVT. DEGREE COLLEGE FOR BOYS CHICHAWATNI COLLEGE STAFF & PROF. IHSAN CHATTHA: College is excellent & best educational institution of this region. College is completely online. Every type document sends immediately through e-mail. College has excellent computer lab. College faculty consists of more than 26 professors. Every professor is excellent in her result * behaviour wise. Now a day’s college demand well recognized up to date principal. Older principal completing his service. College seeking self motivated dynamic principal that meet the needs of time & make the college best dynamic progressive & competing all other college education institution. The entire professors are quite devoted to their profession. Work for college from morning to evening & making the next generation to make it best country of the world. One of the ideal professors of all is Prof. Muhammad Ihsan Chattha, M.SC. CHEMISTRY & M. PHIL CHEMISTRY who real know teaching & philosophy of education. We participate for his health to serve the college & nation. . He enjoys good command on his subject as well most prominent figure of professor. His residence is just opposite to college in Ali Town. He is very nice person. He is in real sense true teacher. He possess strong academic career. His qualifications are M. Sc. Chemistry and M. Phil Chemistry. His teaching methodology is ideal. He is very hard working & able solve the students problems in true sense. He is best teacher of chemistry in whole Pakistan. He enjoys good command on subject as well as learning & teaching methodology. He is true, ideal teacher. He is award winning figure of professors. He knows his subject in every respect. We all like him. May God Bless him with more knowledge & wisdom. He belongs to famous Jutt sub-cast Chattha family resident of beautiful nearby village 42/12-L of Chichawatni. He complete early education from the same village & passed Matriculation exam with A+ Grade from 109/12-L Chichawatni. His names was written on honorees boards of Govt. high school 109/12-L. After passing matriculation he was joined Govt. college University Faisalabad & passed F.Sc. examination with first division. The he joined the Govt. College Sahiwal & passed her B.Sc. Degree in Botany, Chemistry & zoology subjects in year 1995. Later on he gets admission in UAF to complete her M.Sc. Chemistry and M.Phil Chemistry. After passing master in chemistry he joined Govt. College Sahiwal as Lecturer. On 30 Jun 2001 he was transferred to Govt. College Chichawati. The school has beautiful buildings with too much hard working staff & principal. The first principal is Naseem Lohdi who gives the school manners & dignity. The school shifted in this building in 1966. Later on after retirement Mrs Bushra javed took over the charge but after one year. She was transferred & charge is given to Mrs. Ghulnaz Akhtar. It was April 20, 2006, when charge was taken by excellent career base SS (History) Mrs. Khalida Ihsan. Mrs. Khalida Ihsan is really nice, hardworking & possesses creative activities. She makes the school results oriented. In year 2006 result is 100% & school get first position in whole district awarded by best principal by District Govt. Again in Year 2008, 2009, 2010 she was awarded by best principal by govt. of Punjab. She uses all her energy make the school best of region. Excellent professor of Chemistry is Professor Muhammad Ihsan Chattha M. Sc. Chemistry & M.Phil Chemistry. He enjoy good command on his subject as well most prominent figure of professor. His residence is just opposite to college in Ali Town. He is very nice person. He is in real sense true teacher. He possess strong academic career. His qualifications are M. Sc. Chemistry and M. Phil Chemistry. His teaching methodology is ideal. He is very hard working & able solve the students problems in true sense.He is best teacher of chemistry in whole Pakistan. He enjoys good command on subject as well as learning & teaching methodology.He is true, ideal teacher. He is award wining figure of professors. He know his subject in every respect. We all like him. May God Bless him. Other notable people * Ch. Munir Azhar (Ex MPA) *syed raza u dain 34/12L UMER HYAT CHOUDHARY 109/12-L * C'h. Muhammad AFZAL' Computer genius Fakhar Mohsin Fakhar Mohsin born in Distt khushab Tehsil Noor Pur Thal in 1985. He shifts in Chichawatni at the age of 5. His Journey of Success starts from 1998 when he represent Chichawatni in "SOUTH ASIA PARTNERSHIP OF PAKISTAN" in Lahore and won Bronze Medal in the Competition of Building Artificial Intelligence Software. He completed in 3 days by placing a record to build a comprehensive software in low level language just at the age of 13. Dr Ashraf Jutt M.A/M.Ed Senior Head Teacher ( Govt elementory School 177/9.L ) / Senior recruitment Officer State Life Rana Naeem *CH SHAHID NISAR GUJJAR ? Cable operator *Ch. Muhammad Muneer Grewal(king maker) Chairman / Convenier District Focal Group Sahiwal, (Chairman Cotton Ginners Association )President Ittehad Group * Baba Waheeda *Muhammad Sajid Saeed live in chak No 39/12L *RAJA WALYAT KHAN S.C. GOVT. TECHNICAL TRAINING INSTITUTE CHICHAWATNI. RESIDENCE: CHAK NO.115/12-L CHICHAWATNI PROFESSOR MUHAMMAD IHSAN CHATTHA Excellent professor of Chemistry is Professor Muhammad Ihsan Chattha, M. Sc. Chemistry & M.Phil Chemistry. He enjoy good command on his subject as well most prominent figure of professor. His residence is just opposite to college in Ali Town. He is very nice person. He is in real sense true teacher. He possess strong academic career. His qualifications are M. Sc. Chemistry and M. Phil Chemistry. His teaching methodology is ideal. He is very hard working & able solve the students problems in true sense.He is best teacher of chemistry in whole pakistan. He enjoys good command on subject as well as learning & teaching methodology.He is true, ideal teacher. He is award wining figure of professors. He know his subject in every respect. We all like him. May God Bless him. Dr.Sardar Khan Was a british army dr..even in 1st world war, who came here in 1921. He served this city in all walks of life in his time. He was an important key holder to make progress in right direction. During partition,his services are remarkable & countless..some local decided to demolish this city at the time of 1947..he opposed them strongly.so this city is remain in that form as it was before 1947. He buit a compain against one land lord who claimed to lift the Muslim women,near Iqbal nager.at result 5000 sikh killed by Muslims. PRESIDENT ANJUMAN FALAH-E-NISWAN AND MEMBER DISTRICT COUNCIL SAHIWAL WAS NOMINATED FOR NOBEL PRIZE FOR PEACE IN 2005. IMPORTANT INTERNET LINKS ARE AS UNDER: :www.1000peacewomen.org/siteman/library/file/List_women.pdf :www.boloji.com/wfs5/wfs574.htm :www.global-sisterhood-network.org/content/view/377/76/ :www.boloji.com/cinema/039.htm :www.forumsocialmundial.org.br/dinamic.php?pagina=karachi_adia_ing :www.dailytimes.com.pk/default.asp?page=2007%5C04%5C18%5Cstory_18-4- 2007_pg5_4 :www.paktribune.com/pforums/posts.php?t=2163&start=26 :www.peacewomen.org/resources/Human_Rights/WIP_Justice.pdf :www.stecyl.es/Opinion/051013_op_REDH_Nobel_Paz.htm Esther John Chichawatni is the home town of Esther John , one of the most famous Christian nurses. She is counted in ten Modern Christian Martyrs. Her sculpture is present at Westminster Abbey in London.http://www.westminster-abbey.org/our-history/people/esther-john Muhammad Shafique Chaudhry (Convnier PML-N in Europe) ch.M.HANIF NASIR TUFAIL saeed ahmed chudry Jut family.most prominent person of this family dr umer farooq live in 5 chak near klp road he belong to jut family , that is notable in that area References See also *Chichawatni/Families, a list of families in Chichawatni People Category:People Category:Govt girls high school Category:Plote for sel 10 block near piala chock house no 1637 arif nana walai kai samnai